The unexpected occurrence
by hogebon
Summary: Kirk and Spock have the mind meld of their first time.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The unexpected occurrence  
Author: hogebon  
Codes: K/S  
Rating: K+  
Summary: カークとスポックは初めて精神融合をします。  
Feedback:Yes, I wish.  
Please visit my homepage, and write to the bulletin board, or give me email.  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns them. I get no money for this.

The unexpected occurrence 01  
あるいは偶発事故

スポックはすれ違うクルーの目線を痛いほど感じながら、黙々と通路を歩いていた。  
思わずため息をつきたくなる欲求と戦うのはこれで何度目だろう。

全ては自分の技術的不手際が招いた災いだ。  
従って当然、誰かに抗議するのは非論理的だ。  
スポックはこちらを見ているクルーと目を合わせた。  
好奇心満点の顔、小声で話しながらちらちらと見ている女性達、何か言いたそうな顔、  
皆、目が合うと慌ててそそくさと歩いてゆく。

スポックは天井を向いて深呼吸した。

始まりは部品交換からだった―――

私的記録  
目的：インシデントレポート作成  
作成者：スポック中佐　U.S.S.エンタープライズ-1701　副長兼科学主任

その日非番だった私は、自室の端末の部品を交換していた。  
先日壊れた端末を修理した際に、何点かの部品の補充が間に合わず、  
応急的に代用した品を正規のものと交換する目的だった。  
その作業自体はすぐに終わったが、改めて点検してみたところ、  
メインコンピュータに接続する基盤がかなり傷んでいることが判明した。

言うまでもなく、船長と副長の個室は隣同士だ。  
それらは緊急時に備えて通常の通信システムとは別に、互いの部屋同士の独自の配線を持っていた。

その複雑な回路を調べているうちに、どうやら基盤は隣の船長側にも影響していることがわかった。  
非常事態が発生した際に、使い物にならないのでは意味がない。

幸いにも私はＡ－７のコンピュータ技術の資格とともに、その修理の知識を持っていた。  
さらに、ミスター・スコットと共同で開発した新しい通信機器を組み込むのによい機会だと考え、  
本格的に取り組むために帯電防止フローターの上に仰向けに寝転び、コンソールの下に潜りこんだ。

新しい装置はまだ正式な使用許可は下りていないが、テスト環境では良好な成績を修めていた。  
私が私的通信に使用するのは問題にならないだろう。  
そのようなことを考えながら３時間ほど作業を続けていたところ、船長の個人端末が呼び出された事を示すシグナルが点灯した。  
連邦からの亜空間通信だ。コードは――プライベートコールだ。  
私は個人のプライバシーを侵害するつもりはなかったので、即座に回路を閉じた。  
映像は問題なくオフに出来た。だが、音声をオフにするとこれまでの作業を再びやり直さなくてはならない。

そこで私は論理的に考えた。  
この通信は私信であり、暗号化されていない。ということは、戦略的重要度が低い。  
私はこの船内では、船長に次ぐ権限を持っている。  
従って偶然それを耳にしたとしても、保安上は問題にならない。  
もちろん、個人のプライバシーの保護に関しては、私は沈黙を守るつもりだ。  
バルカン人は決して噂話をしない。

結局私は音声通話はそのままで作業を続けることにした。

「…ところで、君の報告書によると、スポック中佐は随分と優秀らしいな。」  
この声はコーマック提督だ。

「ええ。彼は私の知る限り、最も優れた科学士官です。」  
船長の張りのある声が答えた。

「実を言うと、私は彼を次の異動で『トゥ・ラル』の船長に任命しようと思っている。  
科学調査船だし、なによりあれはクルーが全員バルカン人だ。」  
提督の声が響いた。

「『トゥ・ラル』…既存の無人惑星を詳細に調査する船ですね…」  
船長が呟いた。

「そうだ。無感情なバルカン人にうってつけの仕事だ。  
君はとうとう念願の『人間の』副長を持つことができるぞ！  
うん？　もっと嬉しそうな顔をしたらどうだ？」

――船長が地球人の副長を望むのは当然かもしれない。  
信頼のおける副官の存在は、物理面のサポートはもとより、深宇宙の探査という任務においては、  
精神面でも指揮官の支えになる存在でなくてはならない。  
『人間の』という単語を強調した提督の言葉を聞いて、私は何かが胸の辺りにつかえたように感じた。

「…ちょっとお待ちください。私がいつそのようなことを言いましたか？」  
船長の低い声が尋ねた。彼がこのような声で話すときは要注意だ。  
怒りの感情を制御している確率が高い。

だが提督は全くそれに気づいていないようだ。  
「なんだジム。あんまり待たされたので拗ねているのか？  
君がエンタープライズに乗船するときに、『どうして私の副長がバルカン人なのですか！』といって  
喰って掛かってきたじゃないか。  
怒った山猫のような君をなだめる私は大変だったんだぞ。」

「新しく船長に任命された士官は、副長として自分の信頼する人物を連れてくるのが通例だと聞いたからです。  
私はゲイリーを指名しました。彼には充分その資格があると判断したからです。しかし当時それは却下されました。  
それで私はあなたに質問をしただけです。」  
カークは必要以上にゆっくりとした口調で話した。

提督の鼻を鳴らす音が聞こえた。  
「だから今回はその穴埋めをしようといっているじゃないか。誰でも好きな人物を連れてくるがいい。」

「そしてスポックは辺境に飛ばされ、一生飼い殺しにされるわけですか。  
彼に私のような人間の副長職を無理やり押し付け、それが思いのほかうまくやっているとわかると、途端に異動しろという。  
まるで彼が失敗するか、自ら辞職したくなるような退屈な仕事を故意に与えているように見えます。  
提督、あなたは彼に個人的な恨みでもあるのですか。それとも…」  
相手の心に刺さるような鋭い口調だ。

「カーク！口が過ぎるぞ。」  
厳しい口調で提督が遮り、室内に張り詰めた空気が流れた。

少し間をおいて、なだめる調子で弁解する提督の声が緊張を解いた。  
「ジム、私は彼に個人的な恨みがあるわけではない。だが、バルカン人というのは感情のないコンピュータのような人種だ。  
論理の塊のような彼らは所詮、我々地球人とは相容れない。――澄ました顔をして、感情的な地球人を見下しているんだ。  
君の船はクルーの大半が地球人だ。副長がバルカン人というのは、やはり君もやりにくいだろう。」

「いいえ。ミスター・スポックは自分の職務を大変忠実に果たしています。  
私は彼に不満はありませんし、彼の部下から何か問題があるという報告もありません。  
提督の今の発言は人種差別と受け取られかねない内容です。  
彼はこの上なく有能な副長です。私としては、今後も傍にいて欲しいと思っています。」

ため息をつく音がした。  
「これは君にとって悪い話ではないはずだぞ、ジム。  
君が欲しいというなら、バルカン人の科学士官を与えてやってもいい。もちろん、君の指名する副長とは別に、だ。  
――だが、スポックはだめだ。他のバルカン人にしろ。」  
提督は言い聞かせるように話した。

焦げたような匂いがした。

――大きく息を吸う音がした。同時に何かが弾けるような小さな音も。

「私が欲しいのはスポックです！　彼の他には誰もいりません。」

一音一音区切りながら発音したその声は、これまでよりも随分大きなものに聞こえた。  
そのよく響く声はまるで全艦放送をしているかのようだった。

――「かのようだった」ではなく、本当に全艦放送になっている！

素早く辺りを見回した私は、先ほど作業を終えたばかりの基盤が火花を散らしているのを発見した。  
焦げた匂いの原因はこれだ。  
そして、このショートが原因で船長の私信が全艦に一斉に放送されてしまったようだ。

私は原因の特定と同時に、コネクタをバイパスするようにプラグを差し替える、という修正処置を講じた。  
これで通信は途切れることなく正常な回線に復帰するはずだ。

提督はこの事故には気づかない様子で話を続けた。  
「これは私の意向だけではないんだ。  
オフレコだが、実をいうとバルカンの大使の要望でもある。  
彼はスポックの結婚を望んでいる。そういう訳でも『トゥ・ラル』への転属はうってつけだ。」

船長もやや興奮されていたためか、ご自分の声がいつもより響いていたことには気づかなかったようだ。

「もし、彼がそう望むのなら結婚しても構いません。」  
彼の声が聞こえたと同時に異音がした。

私は嫌な予感――ではなく、不確定要素が災いしているという直感が働き、先ほどのバイパスに目を向けた。  
そしてそれが見事に当たったことを確認した。私としたことが、一ヶ所差違えている。  
慌てて――ではなく、出来うる限りの速さでコネクタを繋ぎ直した。

船長の話が続いていた。  
「しかし、彼の話も聞かずに正当な理由もなく一方的な意見を言って転属させるのはフェアではありません。  
連邦の規則では、彼は結婚を理由に配置転換させられることはないはずです。私は彼の異動に反対します。」  
これまで以上に真剣な口調だった。

提督は暫くの間、沈黙した。

「ようし、いいだろう。君がそこまで言うのなら私もそれなりの考えがある。  
見方によっては君は部下の出世を妨害したことになるかもしれないぞ。  
どんな船にせよ、船長職を蹴るんだからな。」

提督の苦々しい声とは別に、船長のほうはすっきりしたような声だった。  
「はい、提督。本官は処分を覚悟しています。」

二人の会話はその後しばらく続いていたが、私にはそれを聞いている余裕はなかった。  
私は配線のダブルチェックを行って、それが問題ないことを確認してから全艦放送のスイッチを入れた。  
「こちらはスポックだ。先程プライベートな通信が混線するという通信事故が発生した。  
既に原因は特定し、是正処置が講じられた。  
繰り返す、混線事故が発生したが既に問題は解決した。以上。」

それから事実を確認してインシデントレポートを作成するためにブリッジへ向かった。

私的記録終了

続く

20050723


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The unexpected occurrence  
Author: hogebon  
Codes: K/S  
Rating: K+  
Summary: カークとスポックは初めて精神融合をします。  
Feedback:Yes, I wish.  
Please visit my homepage, and write to the bulletin board, or give me email.  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns them. I get no money for this.

The unexpected occurrence 02  
あるいは偶発事故

船長の張り上げた声が、インターコムのスピーカーから勢いよく流れて来た時、  
ドクター・マッコイはスコット機関士長と個室で酒を酌み交していた。  
突然聞こえてきた大きな声とその内容に、思わず口に含んでいた酒を吹き出してしまった。  
スコットは赤い顔で笑いながら声を掛けた。  
「あたしの話に吹き出すほど面白いところはなかったはずですよ、ドクター。」

「ち、違う。いま、今の、声…」  
涙目になりながら咳込むマッコイに、スコットはさすがに心配になったらしく、  
自分のグラスをテーブルに置いてドクターの背中をさすりはじめた。

なんとか気管に入ったアルコールに決着をつけたマッコイは、真顔でスコットを見て言った。  
「今のキャプテンの話は何だったんだ？」

スコットはきょとんとした顔をした。  
「え？なんですって？　キャプテン・ジミー・ボーイの話なんてしてませんよ。  
あたしはこの前の休暇で知り合ったミス・ジャネットの話をしてたんですよ。  
ドクター、ちゃんと聞いてくれてましたか？」  
どうやら自分の恋愛談に夢中だった彼には、今の放送は耳に入っていなかったらしい。

普段のスコットなら何をしていても船長の声が聞こえれば注意を向けるだろう。  
だが、今夜は特別だった。なにしろ何事もない日々が続き、退屈していたところに、  
何事もないが故に患者がおらず、同じく暇を持て余していたマッコイが上物の酒を持って現れたのだ。  
知らず知らずのうちに酒の量が増え、放送よりも大きな声で話をしたとしてもおかしくはない。

「ジムがスポックの事がどうとか言っていたんだが…」  
ドクターは聞こえた言葉をそっくりそのまま言える程飲んではいなかった。

「我々の若きキャプテンはミスター・スポックがちゃーんと面倒を見ていてくれますから、ドクターはなぁんにも心配しなくていいんですって。  
ドクターには患者、あたしにはエンジン、キャプテンにはスポック。  
このエンタープライズでは、みぃんな…ヒック、適材適所に収まっているってことでさぁ。」  
そう言って機関室でこっそり蒸留した「特上の」ウィスキーをマッコイのグラスになみなみと注いだ。

「さ、遠慮はいりません。ぐいっといってください。」  
スコットランド訛りでにこにこ笑いながらドクターを見た。

マッコイはまだ何か腑に落ちない様子だったが、やがて唇を片方だけ吊り上げて笑い、グラスの中身を一気に飲み干した。  
高純度のアルコールが全身に回り、カッと体が熱くなる。

スコットは満足そうな顔で頷いた。  
「ところで、あたしがミス・ジャネットとその後どうなったかというと――」  
機関士長はまた話を元に戻しながら自らもグラスを傾けた。

「ねえ、スールー、今の聞いた？」  
チェコフはブリッジのコンソールに座ったまま、小声でスールーに呼びかけた。

「ああ。キャプテンは一体何が言いたかったんだろうな。」  
前を向いたまま、低い声でスールーが答えた。

「僕が思うに、キャプテンはミスター・スポックと結婚したいってことじゃないのかな。  
ミスター・スポックと一緒に誰かにそれを相談していたところが、どういうわけか艦内放送に切り替わってしまった。とか。」  
物事をはっきり表現するのは、若さのためか、それとも彼の性格なのだろうか。  
チェコフが例の顔でずばりと言った。

スールーは謎めいた微笑を浮かべた。  
「それはどうかな。副長はバルカン人だっていうことを忘れてないかい、チェコフ？」

「キャプテンならたとえ相手がアンドリア人でもバルカン人でも関係ないさ。  
一旦決めたら堕ちるまで絶対に諦めないと思うな。  
彼の数々の伝説は君だって知っているだろ？『宇宙一伝説』とかさ。」  
チェコフが面白そうにスールーに向かって話しかけた。

通信コンソールから、わざとらしい咳払いの音がした。  
「ブリッジでは、意見があるときは大きな声で発言してください。――そうでないなら口を閉じていた方が懸命ですわ。」  
ウフーラがブリッジ全体に聞こえるように大きな声で言った。

それまでひそひそ声で話していた他の部署の夜勤担当者も、彼女の的を得た発言に、ぴたりと私語をやめて各自の作業に専念した。

通路で散々クルーの視線を浴び、ようやくターボリフトに乗り込み、その扉が開いた途端、  
今度はブリッジに漂う妙な気配を感じたスポックは、扉の前に立ち止まり、無表情で全体を見渡した。  
さすがにブリッジ勤務の士官は好奇の目で彼を見ることはなかったが、  
敢えて「見るまい」と努力しているような不自然な静けさに支配されていた。

スポックはそのような気配を無視してつかつかと通信コンソールに近寄り、  
勤務中のウフーラに話しかけた。

「ウフーラ中尉。先程の通信事故についての記録を私のコンソールに回すように。」

ウフーラはやや困惑した目でスポックを見た。  
「私はあの件に関しては何も関与して……」

「君があの事故に関係していない事は既に解っている、中尉。  
だが君は通信士官として、当船の全ての通信を管理しているはずだ。  
私は事実を把握してキャプテンに報告する義務がある。  
そのためにどうか私の言ったことを実行して欲しい。」  
スポックは普段の仕事中の感情を含まない声で言った。

「はい。ミスター・スポック。直ちに」  
ウフーラはくるりと自分のコンソールに向き直るといくつかのスイッチを調節した。  
両手が何度か軽やかにパネルの上を舞い、すぐに返事があった。

「そちらに記録を回しました。どうぞ。」

「…ご苦労」  
普段は言わないであろう言葉を掛けられ、ウフーラは振り返って笑顔で応じた。

スポックは自席でイヤホンを装着してから記録を再生した。

『StarDate：2284.1892…』  
イヤホンからコンピュータの日付を読み上げる音声が流れ始めた。  
船のメイン・コンピュータには、船内のあらゆる通信が常時記録されている。  
それは膨大な量に及び、なかなか目的の箇所まで進んでゆかなかった。

スポックは素早くコマンドを打ち込んだ。  
『検索：過去１時間以内、全艦内放送、非ブリッジコントロール』

一瞬の間をおいてコンピュータの音声がイヤホンから聞こえた。  
『StarDate：2284.2011。場所：船長私室。通信者：船長。対象：全艦』

これだ。『連続再生』。

空電の音が少し続いた。  
「――私が欲しいのはスポックです！」  
突如カークの歯切れのよい声が大きく耳の中で響いた。  
キーンという甲高い雑音がそれに続く。  
スポックは僅かに眉をしかめて音量を調節した。  
空電がきっちり20秒続いた後、少し抑え気味の声が再び聞こえた。  
「――もし、彼がそう望むのなら結婚しても構いません。  
しかし、彼の話も聞かずに正当な理由もなく一方的な意見を言――」  
"ボツッ"　という鈍い音とともに突然声が途絶えた。

数十秒後、再び放送が始まった。  
「こちらはスポックだ。先程プライベートな通信が――」

スポックは『停止』のコマンドを入力してから通信の録音を自分のディスクにコピーした。  
それから、自分のパスワードを使って――当然副長の権限として認められている――メイン・コンピュータの記録を削除した。

事実から言えば、私信の内容が特定できるものではなかった。  
しかし、事故は事故だ。  
スポックは、それを起した当事者として生真面目かつ迅速に報告書を作成し、  
船長にそれを届けるために先程コピーしたディスクも一緒に持ってブリッジを後にした。

ターボリフトのドアが開いた途端に中から飛び出してきた人物は、スポックにぶつかりそうになった。  
バルカン人の反射神経がなければ、お互いに額に大きなあざを作っていただろう。

猪のような勢いで飛び出してきたドクター・マッコイは、入れ替わりにスポックが乗るのを  
見て、扉が閉まる前に彼の後を追うように再びリフトに乗り込んだ。

二人だけなのを確認してから、マッコイは相手に話しかけた。  
「おい、スポック。ジムのプロポーズは受けるのか？」

前を向いていたバルカン人がゆっくりとドクターの方を振り返った。  
マッコイは口元のにやにや笑いを隠そうともせず、視線が合うと青い目をからかうように大きく見開いた。  
船内標準時では既に夜間になっている。マッコイは少しばかり酔っているような顔つきをしていた。  
「仰っている意味がわかりません。ドクター。」  
片方の眉を上げて冷ややかにスポックが応じた。

「とぼけるなよ。決まっているじゃないか。さっきのジムの台詞さ。  
あれが君の事を言ってるのは間違いないだろう？　  
ブリッジの士官から倉庫番に至るまで、このエンタープライズに乗っている人間は全員、  
彼の告白を聞いたぞ。君にも当然、聞こえたと思うがね。  
もちろん、そのデリケートなバルカン人の耳がいかれていなければ、の話だが。」

スポックは再び前を向くと感情を排除した声で言った。  
「私の耳は地球人のあなたよりも遥かによく聞こえます。  
当然、ドクターに指摘されるまでもなく先程の会話が私に関する事なのは明白です。  
しかしながら、あれが個人的なもので、事故により外部に漏洩したことを考慮すると、  
分別のあるスターフリートの士官であれば、然るべき対応をするのではありませんか。」

そして、マッコイを一瞥してから徐に言葉を続けた。  
「少なくとも私なら、敢えて当事者に問いただすような愚かな真似はしません。」

ターボリフトがデッキ５で停止した。  
扉が開くのを待ってスポックが降りようとすると、マッコイがターボリフトをロックした。  
スポックの鼻先でしゅっという音とともに扉が閉まった。  
「待てよ。どこへ行くつもりだ？　まだ話は終わっていないぞ。」  
アルコールを摂取しているせいか、マッコイが絡んできた。

このような状態のドクターを無視すると、さらに厄介な事態になることは、今までの経験から明らかだった。  
スポックはターボリフトのコントロールパネルを開いてロックを解除しながら応じた。  
「私は出来るだけ早くキャプテンの所に行く必要があります。  
――報告しなくてはいけない事があるのです。」

スポックは事実を言ったが、マッコイは　ははぁ　という顔をした。  
口元の笑いがいっそう深くなる。  
「なるほど。それは早く行ったほうがいいな。」

それから、スポックが手に持っているパッドとディスクに目を留めた。  
――婚姻書と添付する証明用音声ディスクか？事務処理も悪魔の契約のように早いな。  
パッドを指差しながら、物知り顔で語り始めた。  
「それにはもう、君のサインがしてあるんだろう？　あとはジムのサインだけ。  
ディスクには…そうだな、後からも確認が出来るように音声が録音されているんじゃないか？  
どうだ、違うか？」

「ドクターがどのような推理でその結論に達したのか、興味をそそられます。  
確かにあなたの仰るとおりです。これは私の事…」  
言葉を終えないうちに、笑顔のマッコイに痛いくらいにバシバシと背中を叩かれたスポックは、  
前にのめるようにしてターボリフトから降ろされた。  
『―故報告書で、従って当然私のサインは終わっています。』という言葉の続きは永久に発せられなかった。

「じゃあな、スポック。頑張れよ。」  
ドクターが昔の海軍式に敬礼をしたまま、ターボリフトの扉が閉まった。  
かすかに左右に揺れていたところを見ると、かなりの量のアルコールを摂取していたようだ。

スポックは神妙な顔で二秒ほど閉まった扉を見つめていたが、そのままくるりと向きをかえて  
船長個室に向かって歩き出した。

続く

20050723


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The unexpected occurrence  
Author: hogebon  
Codes: K/S  
Rating: K+  
Summary: カークとスポックは初めて精神融合をします。  
Feedback:Yes, I wish.  
Please visit my homepage, and write to the bulletin board, or give me email.  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns them. I get no money for this.

The unexpected occurrence 03  
あるいは偶発事故

入り口のブザーを鳴らすと、相手を確認する時間が経過した後、「どうぞ」と声がかかった。  
「失礼します。」  
スポックは礼儀正しく挨拶した。

「やあスポック。ちょうどよかった。私も君に話があるんだ。  
まず、座ってくれ。――水なら君も飲むだろう？」  
何か書き物か調べ物をしていたらしく、机の上には紙の書類が散らばっていた。

その前の椅子に腰掛けてカークが持ってきた水を一口飲んでから、スポックが切り出した。  
「キャプテン、実は先程通信事故が発生致しました。」

『事故』という単語を聞いてカークの目が鋭く光った。  
微笑みを浮かべてリラックスした表情が一瞬にして指揮官としての「ジェイムズ・Ｔ・カーク」の顔に変わる。

「それで？」  
落ち着いた声で尋ねた。

「直ちに復旧し、故障を修理した後にダブルセキュリティチェックを行いました。  
その結果、問題となる箇所は発見されませんでした。  
しかし個人宛の私信が時間にして35秒程、艦内放送で流れてしまいました。」

スポックの報告を聞きながら、カークは椅子の背もたれに寄りかかった。その目が細く絞られる。  
「私信の内容は特定できるのか？」

「所々雑音や空電で中断されているので、それを聞いただけでは内容の特定は困難だと思われます。  
詳細なインシデントレポートはこちらです。」  
スポックは準備してきたパッドとディスクを机の上に提出した。

カークはパッドの表面をざっと眺め、それに大きくサインしてスポックに手渡した。  
「ご苦労。」

「キャプテン、詳細をご覧にならないのですか？」  
パッドを受け取りながらスポックがわずかに困惑した様子で尋ねた。

カークは微笑みを浮かべ、散らかった机の上を手で示した。  
「ミスター・スポック、君も知っていると思うが、船長は『書類に目を通してサインする』  
という作業を山ほど抱えている。もちろんそれは船の最高責任者として大切な仕事だ。  
その中には、一字一句目を通さなくてはならない重要なものも、そうでないものもある。  
全ての提出物の詳細を読んでいたら、時間がいくらあっても足りない。」

ディスクを手の中でくるくる回しながら、カークは上目使いで副長を見た。  
「私はその報告を君から直接聞き、報告書に君のサインがあるのを確認した。  
副長が詳細に目を通してくれているんだから問題はないと判断したんだ。」

そして、とびきりの明るい笑顔で締めくくった。  
「これは本官の職務怠慢ではなく、君を信頼しているが故の行動だと理解して欲しい。」

スポックはパッドとディスクを眺めながら複雑な顔つきをした。  
――事故の当事者は私で、被害者はキャプテンです。さらにその内容に至っては、地球人的な誤解が生じています――  
という告白をここでするべきかどうか迷っていた。  
『沈黙は金、雄弁は銀』突然、地球の古い格言が脳裏に浮かんだ。

「いくら注意しても事故は起こる。肝心なのはそのときに的確な判断ができるかという点と、  
同じ過ちを繰り返さないという点だ。特に危険な任務では一瞬の判断が運命を左右することもある。  
その点でも私は、君の論理的な思考回路に随分と助けられているよ。」  
カークはくだけた口調で話しながら、椅子から身を乗り出してスポックに近寄った。

「ところで、君はこのエンタープライズで働くことについてどう思っている？」

カークの言葉を遠くで聞きながらスポックは頭の中のスタンダード（標準語）辞書を検索していた。

沈黙は金、雄弁は銀  
読み：ちんもくはきん、ゆうべんはぎん  
意味：黙っていることは、優れた話しよりも勝っている、ということの例え。又は、話すことは大切だが、沈黙すべき時期を心得ているのはもっと大切なことだ、ということ。沈黙＝だまっていること。雄弁＝しゃべりがじょうずであったり、おしゃべりの意。

「……スポック？」  
顔を覗き込むようにして聞かれて、スポックは我に返った。  
「はい、キャプテン。私は現在の職務に不満はありません。」

カークは机の上に両肘をついて手を組み合わせ、その上に顎を乗せて副長を眺めた。  
「君の率直な意見を聞きたいんだが、船長になりたいとは思わないか。  
キャリアから言っても、君には充分にその資格がある。  
実は『トゥ・ラル』の船長の席が空いていると連絡があったんだ。  
もし興味があるのなら、私は君を推薦する準備がある。  
あそこには私のように感情的な地球人はいないから、君には快適かもしれない。」

スポックはカークの目を見た。  
穏やかな表情の船長の顔からは真意は読み取れない。  
普段はあれほど感情豊かな表情をしているというのに、このような時の船長は、完璧に自分の感情を隠すことができる。  
その意思の強さはバルカン人並だ。もしかすると、それ以上かもしれない。

スポックは心の中でシミュレーションをした。  
先程の提督との会話から推測すると、私がノーと言えば彼の立場は苦しくなるかもしれない。  
では、論理的に考えて、昇進を受け入れるべきであるのか。  
私は３０名の乗組員の調査船の船長として日々無人惑星の詳細な調査をすることになる。  
乗組員は全員バルカン人だ。剥き出しの感情をぶつけられて戸惑うことも、友情を結ぶこともないだろう。

「私は―――」  
スポックが言いかけたとき、それまで黙って彼を見つめていたカークの表情が苦しげに歪んだ。

「くそっ、スポック。こんな命令は地獄へ落ちろ！  
あそこに行ったら君は永久に転属出来ない。  
もし君が出世したいなら、もっといい船に空席が出来た時に私が交渉してやる。  
君は私が自信を持って薦められる素晴らしい士官だ。それを理解しないような奴の命令では絶対に行かせないぞ。」

スポックは、突然感情を爆発させた船長に困惑しつつ質問の返答をした。

「先程も言いましたように、私はキャプテンの下で働くことを大変…有意義に感じています。  
地球人の感情的な反応を学ぶことは私の地球人としての面に対処するためにも重要です。  
できれば私は、エンタープライズで働きたいと思っています。  
バルカン人の中だけで生きてゆきたいのならば、私は初めからスターフリートに入ったりはしなかったでしょう。」

カークは疑うように斜めからスポックを見た。  
「それは君の本心なのか、それとも単に私に気を使っているのか。  
私はご覧のとおり――情緒豊かな性格だ。それにいちいち付き合わなくてはならない君は、本当はうんざりなのじゃないのか？  
何を言われても、絶対に根に持ったりはしない。約束しよう。  
だから、君の本音を聞かせてくれ。」

「私は決して『うんざり』したりはしません。虚言はたいてい非論理的です。  
私が今お話した理由が私の率直な意見です。」

少し間をおいてからスポックが再び話した。

「私は逆に、あなたが私と働くことについてストレスを感じているのではないかと危惧しています。  
本来、副長という職務は、作戦会議や任務においてしばしば意見が対立することはあっても、  
根本では船長と感情を共有できる人物が適していると言えます。  
…バルカン人の私は、感情的な反応をすることが出来ません。  
従ってキャプテンは、同種の、つまり地球人の副長を持たれた方が快適でしょう。」  
以前から感じてはいたが、今までそれを言う機会がなかった思いを口にした。

カークは首を振った。  
「まあ確かに始めは戸惑ったのは事実だがね。今となっては笑い話だ。  
私は君が副長でいてくれて本当に助かっている。  
君を信用している――と言っても証拠はないが…  
何しろ我々地球人はしばしば嘘をつくから、君は判断に苦しむかもしれないな。」

お互いに本音を言っているという保障はなかった。  
各々は自分に嘘を言っていないと「解って」いるが、相手がそうであるという確信がない。  
もちろん、これまでの任務を通してある程度相手の人柄は見知っているが、  
見えているものがその人間の本質とは限らない。

しばらく沈黙した後、スポックはどことなく言い難そうに提案した。  
「…もしキャプテンが宜しければ、我々は『精神融合』を試みることが出来ます。  
そうすることでお互いの理解を深めることが可能です。」

カークはその耳慣れない言葉をどこかで読んだ気がして記憶を辿った。  
――先日の報告書にあった記載だ。バルカン人なら誰でも持っている精神を読むことが出来る能力。  
「君がヴァン・ゲルダー博士に試したものだね。  
こんなことを聞くのは失礼かもしれないが、それはお互いに…安全なのか？」  
『精神を読む』という未体験の能力に対して、カークは素直に不安を口にした。

スポックは眉間に皺を寄せて暫く考えた。

「これは非常に個人的な体験を伴います。  
安全という面については、通常の状態での軽い接触であれば、テレパシーにアレルギーを持っていない限り、問題ないでしょう。」

スポックがカークを見た。  
「私が、タッチ・テレパスであることはご存知ですね。」

カークは頷いた。バルカン人がそうであることは周知の事実だ。

「それは通常、一方通行です。私が触れることで、相手を知ることができます。その逆はありません。  
しかし、これは双方向に作用します。  
あなたが私を知るように、私もあなたの心に触れるでしょう。  
従って、私に対して心を開くことに抵抗があるようでしたら行うべきではありません。」

カークは興味を引かれたようだった。  
「よし。やってみようじゃないか。私は何をしたらいいんだ。」

「何も。ただ椅子に座って楽にしていてください。」  
スポックは自分の椅子をカークの隣に持ってきながら答えた。

「私の手があなたの顔に触れます。…痛みはありません。どうぞリラックスしてください。」  
スポックは地球人であるカークの精神融合の連結点を指で探りながら低い声で言った。

カークは、バルカン人の長い指が近づいてくるのを見ながら、それを避けようとする自分と闘った。  
異星人の未知の力に対する本能的な警告音がカークの頭の中に鳴り響いている。  
――相手は私の副長じゃないか。決して未知の異星人ではない。  
頭では『理解』していても、心が『わかって』いない。

「私の心は、あなたの心です」  
スポックの静かな声が連結点を通してカークの中に響いた。

/初めてキャプテンにお会いしたときの印象です。/  
カークの中で、イメージが揺らめいた。

『やあ、君がミスター・スポックだね。よろしく。』  
感情を隠そうともせず、ニコニコ笑いながら無遠慮に右手を差し出してくる地球人。  
ヘーゼルの瞳がひどく印象的なこの地球人男性が、私の新しい上司だ。  
これほど感情的な人間と適切に仕事をやっていけるだろうか。

スポックの困惑。そう、まさしく『困惑』という感情がカークに伝わった。

「スポック、君は『私には感情がない』って言ってなかったかい？」  
カークは温かく笑いながら声に出してそう言った。

/ないのではなく、制御しているのです。その揺れは非常に小さいので、あたかもないように見えるのです。  
あなたは今、私の心に直接つながっているので、僅かな揺らめきも感じることが出来るのです。  
…この状態では、心に偽りを抱くことが不可能なのはお解りですね。/

「ああ。なるほど。」  
カークはまるで３Ｄ映像のような、いや、それ以上にリアルなイメージを見ながら頷いた。  
まるで今、そこにいるような臨場感がある。  
視点はあくまでもスポックのものだ。スポックの目を通して見る世界はカークに新鮮な驚きを与えた。  
/君の目には、こういうふうに映っているのか。/

場面が変わった。  
ブリッジのメインスクリーンには、異星人が映し出されている。  
あと数分で彼によってエンタープライズが破壊されるという危機的な状況だった。  
成すすべもなく、スールーが残された時間をカウントダウンしている。  
『チェスでは、チェックメイトです。』  
そう言っている自分の声がする。――いや、スポックの声か。  
カークは最後まで諦めなかった。  
『チェスじゃない。これはポーカーだ。』  
そう言って、架空の武器で状況を逆転させた。

それだけでなく、相手が重症を負っているとわかると、危険を承知で救助の手を差し伸べ、  
結果的には未知の生命との友好的な関係を築くことに成功した。

/その時に、私はあなたに感銘を受けたのです。  
私の想定から大きく外れた行動をとり、時には非論理的なあなたが、  
結局、最短距離で物事を処理するプロセスに大いに興味を持ちました。/

スポックの思考が穏やかな波のようにカークの心に届いた。  
感銘、尊敬、忠誠心、それから、知的好奇心――言葉にするとそういった思いだ。

「私はいつか君に聞きたかったことがある…」  
カークはゲイリーの事を思い出した。  
銀河系の果てにあるバリアに触れたことで超能力を持ったゲイリーが、  
その力に振り回されて自分を見失い、世界を自分のものにしようとした事件だ。

「あの時の君は、バルカン人とは思えないほど暴力的だった。  
ゲイリーを殺すことを強硬に提案し、しかもそれを自分で実行しようとした。」

カークはスポックに話しかけた。  
/なぜだ？/  
その響きが波紋となってスポックに伝わる。

/それは…/  
スポックは一瞬、心の中で思考を作るのをためらった。

/…言う必要はないよ。もうわかったからね。/  
温かな感情と共に、その言葉がスポックに流れ込んできた。

/君は――私が友人を殺すことで傷つくのを避けるために、自らが代わりにその役目を引き受けようとしてくれた。/

「優秀な指揮官を失うことは大きな損失です。」  
そう言いながらスポックは、カークが彼の予定よりもかなり深く自分の心に融合しているのを感じた。  
彼は私が『思考』という形を作って伝えるよりも速く、私の精神に直接触れて『感じて』いる。

「我々は目的を果たしました。これ以上の接触は不必要です。」  
スポックはカークの心からゆっくり自分を退けた。  
だが、カークは初めての体験に魅了されていた。  
スポックの心の内側を猛烈な勢いで遡ってゆく。  
彼を強制的に排除しようと思えば、出来なくはなかった。  
だがそれをすれば、まるで突然出現した壁に衝突する車のように、相手の精神が酷いダメージを受ける可能性がある。

「ジム、戻ってください。あなたは許容された範囲を超えて私の中に侵入しています。  
それ以上深く…」

同意の感情と共に、カークは唐突にスポックとの繋がりを切断した。  
急激な遮断。その感覚がもたらす衝撃にスポックは喘いだ。

「すまん、スポック。大丈夫か？」  
カークが心配そうにスポックを見た。

荒い息のまま、スポックは相手を凝視した。  
「あなたは大丈夫ですか？」

カークは軽く肩をすくめた。  
「別になんともない。君がそんなに苦しそうなのは、私が何か間違えたからか。」

スポックは乱れた呼吸を整えながら頭を振った。  
「いいえ。苦しくはありません。  
キャプテンの精神が私の推測よりも遥かにダイナミックなものでしたので、  
私は少々…自分を取り戻すのに時間がかかっているだけです。」

「とにかく、私は君の気持ちがよくわかった。実に面白い体験だったよ。」  
カークは自分の首筋を揉みながら言った。

「私もキャプテンを理解するよい機会になりました。今後の参考にさせて頂きます。」  
スポックはいつもの冷静な声を取り戻した。

「お互いに有意義だったってことだな。」  
カークのその言葉に同意を示すようにスポックが頷いた。

「――それでは、失礼します。」  
スポックは退出するため扉へ向かった。

「ああ、スポック、」  
その背中にカークが声を掛けた。

「これからは、新しい基盤を取りつける時は充分気をつけたまえ。  
ボーンズにからかわれる原因をわざわざ作る必要はない。」

驚いて振り返ると、にやりと笑って片方の眉を上げたカークにウィンクをされた。

スポックが何かを言おうとする前に個室の扉が自動で閉まった。

キャプテンがどうしてそれを知っているのだろう。  
先程の精神融合で？  
いや、私に感知されることなくそれを行うのは不可能に近い。  
それとも何か別の方法で…？

スポックはそれから暫くの間、ブリッジにいるときも、レク・ルームにいるときも、  
トレーニングジムにいるときも、船長を見かけると生真面目な顔で凝視するようになった。

彼にしてみれば、カークの行動に何かヒントがあるのではと観察していたに過ぎなかったが、  
一部のクルーにとっては、あらぬ誤解のもとになったのはもちろん言うまでもない。

Fin

20050725


End file.
